


(All I Do is) Wait

by jonginism (jongdaeism)



Series: For Life [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongdaeism/pseuds/jonginism
Summary: Taeoh finds a picture on his papa's drawer and gets the biggest revelation of his life.





	(All I Do is) Wait

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a lil prompt in me and my friend's dm that I actually finished like a tweet fic thru dm. Then she asked if I can post it as a tweet fic, but I don't have the courage to so I'll just post it here. I'm weak for this kind of stories, so I hope you'll like it. It's a one shot, but I intend to put little drabbles in because who does not like EXO with babies?

Taeoh is currently alone in their flat in Seoul. His papa is at work today and won't be able to drive him to his vocal lessons. But, at seven years old, Taeoh knows how to commute by himself.

 

Being a single father, Do Kyungsoo has to work twice as hard like a normal set parents will do. Not wanting to inconvenience his family and friends, he taught his son to take care of himself when he could not. It breaks his heart to leave his son alone but the boy proved to be smart and independent like him, and he couldn't be more proud. 

 

Thirty minutes before his lessons, he already ate his breakfast and dressed comfortably in his thick black coat similar to his papa. His bag is packed, yet it felt incomplete. 

 

_Aha, the pin!_

 

His Papa Baek (Kyungsoo's bestfriend, whom he called his other papa because he took care of him before, considering him the baby of their little group of friends) gave him a penguin pin. ("So, if you miss Papa whenever he's not around, you can always put this penguin next to your heart and feel okay." Baek said as he pinned the penguin on his shirt, followed by a kiss on the cheek and ruffling of his hair.)

 

It wasn't on his nightstand drawer, nor on his study table. He was getting antsy, but then he saw the open door of his papa's room. 

 

"Maybe it's there." He muttered to himself. 

 

His room is adjacent to his Kyungsoo's, so he marched towards the room and entered. But he held himself back, remembering how his papa got mad at him when he entered his papa's room when he was younger. Kyungsoo was busy cooking their lunch when he heard a glass smashed on the floor and the cries of his baby boy. He rushed, saw his snow globe broken on the floor and Taeoh crying because of shock and tiny cuts on his feet and hands. 

 

His first instinct was to scold the boy not to touch his things, then cried with his baby because he does not like it when Taeoh bawls his eyes out. The shattered glass was thrown out, the ouchies were tended to, and Taeoh never dared to step into the room unless Kyungsoo was around. 

 

 _But I need it, I miss papa_ , he thought, so he went for it and opened his papa's drawer by the bed. The pin wasn't there, but a something caught his eye. 

 

A picture. 

 

He picked it up, and saw his papa leaning on someone. He doesn't know the person nor seen him in his papa's shows, no. Then he flipped the picture and saw a scrawl at the back. 

 

_first pic in our new house!_

_\- suncheon, 2010_

 

Suncheon? He knows about it, a place a bit far from Seoul, when his teacher taught them about geography _. His papa lived in Suncheon?_ He asked himself. But the bigger question was, _who is the man next to my papa?_

 

His first instinct is to call his papa. But, he decided against it. His papa will find out that he went through his stuff, and papa will not be pleased. 

 

He was so distracted, it's now five minutes before his class and it takes 15 minutes to get there. 

 

"Oh no! Teacher Luhan will be mad!" He said as he put the picture on his backpack and went out the flat. He rushed out the building, but he knows he will not get there fast, and his teacher does not tolerate tardiness. He never ditched, but his mind is on the picture, and decided to sit down by the bench near the bus station. 

 

He sighed. He's very curious growing up, asking questions from time to time whenever things become confusing or unfamiliar to him. But he does not know who to ask this time. 

 

Unless.

 

With a renewed hope, he rode the next bus. 

 

* * *

 

"Honey, can you get that please?" Baekhyun said as he heard the doorbell ring. He's at the bathroom now, giving his 6 month old baby Rowoon a bath. The baby likes it when his Papa Baek plays with him, rubber duckies and all. 

 

"Sure, babe." Chanyeol called out from downstairs. He heard the door open and heard his husband call out again. "Baek? Taeoh's here. Alone."

 

Alone? His godson knows how to travel alone, but he never goes to their house without Soo. He heard his husband asking Taeoh what he likes to drink and closed the door. Worried, he picked up his son up from the tub and gladly the baby didn't put up a fuss. The dress up was quick yet efficient and went downstairs with a freshly bathed Rowoon. 

 

"Taeoh, baby?" Baek called.

 

"In here, Papa Baek."

 

They went to the kitchen where Chanyeol's preparing their lunch. Taeoh's sitting on a barstool by the island, drinking chocolate milk. 

 

"Baby! It's so nice to see you." Baek said eagerly as he kissed the little boy's cheek while expertly maneuvering his son on his arm. "What brings you here?" 

 

"Papa Baek, did papa live in Suncheon?" The boy asked innocently. 

 

The couple immediately looked at each other, shock evident on their faces. _How did Taeoh know?_

 

Chanyeol was the first to break the tension and spoke. "Uhh, yes he did? Where did you get that information, baby?" 

 

"Here." Taeoh said as he unzipped his penguin shaped bag perched on top of the island and pulled out a photograph. Baekhyun saw it and immediately recognized it. It was Jongin and Kyungsoo's picture 9 years ago, and he was the one who took it. 

 

"Where did you get this, Taeoh?" Baekhyun said as he sat next to the boy, still holding on to Rowoon. "Did papa gave it to you?"

 

"No." Taeoh said, lips forming into a pout. "I was looking for the pin you gave me, but I can't find it so I looked in papa's stuff. And there, I saw it. But, please don't tell papa." He added, worry etched on his face.

 

"I won't. Promise." Baek said as he stuck out his pinky, a little thing they share when Baek was looking after him when he was still younger. The frown disappeared and Taeoh intertwined his pinky onto Baek's with a big smile. 

 

Baekhyun stood up and placed a giggly Rowoon on his high chair next to Taeoh. The elder boy busied himself by making funny faces to entertain Rowoon. Baekhyun then went to Chanyeol whose currently stirring up a pot of jjigae. 

 

"Yeollie. How can we answer Taeoh's question?" He asked worriedly, backhugging the taller. Chanyeol stopped his actions and turned around, hugging his small husband back. 

 

"I don't know, Baek." He sighed. "I don't think we're in the position to tell."

 

"But you know Kyungsoo will never tell him, and the boy is dying to find out but he's too scared to ask. I think this is why Taeoh went to us." Baekhyun argued. 

 

"Soo has reasons, Baek. He does. And maybe he does not want to hurt Taeoh."

 

"But Taeoh needs to learn the truth." 

 

Chanyeol sighed again. He knows what Soo went through, but he could also understand where Baekhyun's coming from. He loves Taeoh like his own, and the kid deserves a whole family. But he does not want to interfere. 

 

"I don't know, Baek." 

 

Baekhyun pouts. "But I wanna help Taeoh."

 

"Hmm. I do too, Baek. But we don't know how without Soo getting mad at us."

 

"Why don't we gather the gang here? Maybe they could help us. Of course, minus Kyungja." Baekhyun suggested. 

 

"Okay." Chanyeol relented, there's no winning when it comes to a determined Baekhyun. "I made a pot for an army anyway."

 

"Thank you, babe. You're the best." 

* * *

 

The dining table is a bit crowded. Aside from Chanyeol's jjigae, tons of side dishes (brought by Jongdae and Minseok) and boxes of chicken (which Taeoh requested, and whipped uncle Sehun delivered) are being demolished by them. Even baby Rowoon is heartily munching on tiny chicken pieces cut down by Chanyeol. The conversation flitted from the adults, with Taeoh occassionally laughing from funny anecdotes shared by his favorite uncles in the world. 

They almost cleared the dishes when Taeoh spoke a bit loudly. 

 

"Did you know that Papa Soo lived in Suncheon?" 

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun stilled, while Minseok almost choked on his beer. Sehun has his chopsticks dropped on the his rice bowl with a resounding clang and Jongdae just stared at him. 

 

"S-Suncheon?" Sehun stuttered, clearly shocked.

 

"Yes. Here, let me show you uncle Sehunnie."

 

Taeoh hopped off his chair and went to the living room, then came back with the photo. "It says here he lived in Suncheon. Who is this man with him, uncle Sehunnie." He said as he went to Sehun's side. "I wanna know him, he looks close to my papa."

 

No one said a word. For no one really know what to say. 

 

"Uncle Minseokkie. Do you know him? Uncle Dae?" Taeoh tried, because no one was answering his questions. 

 

Chanyeol broked the awkwardness with his cheery voice. "Taeoh, Rowoon! How about some ice cream, huh?" This caught both of the little boys' attentions, picture forgotten on the table. 

 

"We'll get some ice cream in town, okay?" Chanyeol said as he picked up Rowoon from his high chair and extended his hand towards Taeoh, who immediately took it and went with the his giant uncle. "Baek, go talk now." He mouthed at his husband when Taeoh wasn't looking. He left the four stunned adults at the table and went out.

 

As they heard the car leaving the driveway, everybody exhaled. 

 

"How did he know?!" Minseok said, worry etching his face. 

 

"He went through Kyungsoo's stuff. He saw it, then went here." Baek clarified.

 

"I thought he burned everything years ago." Sehun said. "He said he didn't want anything to remind him of Jongin." 

 

Jongin. It was spoken for the first time in years, a name that became a taboo in their circle. 

 

"Taeoh musn't know about him." Minseok said.

 

"But, babe, isn't it a bit too late for that? He already have an inkling, he saw the picture." Jongdae replied, holding his husband's hand. 

 

Minseok immediately released his hand from the hold. "Then what? Learn that his dad is fucking cheater? That he chose to be with that bitch instead of Kyungsoo? It's going to break his heart!"

 

"But we don't know that. We know Taeoh is beyond mature of his age. And Taeoh needs to know about his dad." Sehun argued. 

 

"Whose side are you on?" Minseok said as he stood up angrily. "We all know how that son of a bitch broke Kyungsoo. And I'm not going to let him break Taeoh."

 

Jongdae pulled his husband down gently. "Honey, it's not the time for this. The kid is scared and confused."

 

"I agree with Jongdae and Sehun, Seokkie. I'm not taking Jongin nor Kyungsoo's side. It's not really about them anymore, it's about Taeoh now. The boy's grown up and demanding answers. I want to help, but I don't know how without crossing Kyungsoo." Baekhyun said calmly, not wanting to have a outburst in his home. 

 

They started to clear up the table, and wrapped up the leftovers because everyone lost their appetite. Sehun's phone began to ring. 

 

"Babe?" He said as he picked up. It was Junmyeon, his husband and also Kyungsoo's manager, calling him.

 

_"Where are you? Have you eaten lunch?"_

 

"I'm here at Baekhyun and Chanyeol's. I just finished eating. You?"

 

_"No, I'm currently stuck in traffic. Wait, what are you doing there? Is everyone okay?"_

 

"Yes. Is Kyungsoo with you?"

 

_"He's at the set, I'm on the way to pick him up."_

 

"Good. Baby, don't tell Kyungja but Taeoh is asking who Jongin is." 

 

_"Excuse me?! How did he know?"_

 

"He saw their picture, went here, demanding answers. We want to tell him but Kyungja might get mad." 

 

_"Shit. This is fucked up. Kyungsoo won't be home in a week, Sehunnie. He has shooting outside the country for his film."_

 

"We'll take care of him."

 

_"Okay. Tell me everything, okay? I love you."_

 

"Don't tell Kyungja, okay? Taeoh doesn't want him to know. I love you, too."

 

As he ended the call, Baekhyun also finished one. 

 

"It's Kyungja. He will be gone for a while, asked if I can look after Taeoh." 

 

"Yeah, Junmyeon said the same thing." 

 

"What are we going to do then?" Jongdae asked while calming an enraged Minseok. 

 

No one said anything for a while. Then Sehun broke the silence. 

 

"How about a roadtrip?"

* * *

 

The next morning, everyone is ready for the roadtrip. Food, extra clothes and good music, and they are all set. Everyone went in Minseok's car and started the trip. 

 

Jongdae sat in front with his husband. Sehun behind Minseok and beside Taeoh, who is currently snoozing because the boy's not used to waking up early. Beside him is Baekhyun who is also sleeping, at the back is Chanyeol feeding his son on his baby car seat. 

 

Everyone at the back slept through 1/3 of the trip, leaving Jongdae and Minseok awake. 

 

"You're awfully quiet, Seok." Jongdae asked, looking at his husband worriedly. 

 

"I'm just not at peace with this trip, you know?" Minseok said, looking straight ahead. 

 

"But you're driving now. To Suncheon."

 

"Yeah. I just love Taeoh so much. Even if I hate Jongin with a passion, Taeoh needs to know the other half of his life." 

 

"Taeoh looks a lot like him, huh?"

 

"Yeah. Too much, really. Taeoh looks a lot like Jongin, there's no doubt he is his father." 

 

Then a little sleepy voice interrupted them.

 

"Who is Jongni, Uncle Seokkie? My father?"

 

Minseok immediately stepped on the brakes. Luckily, they were only few cars on the highway and everyone has their seatbelt on.

 

"What the fuck!" Baekhyun screamed as he woke up, bumping his head on the soft leather seat. He immediately looked at everyone, checking if anyone got hurt. Rowoon cried because he got startled with Baekhyun's voice. 

 

"Nooo, baby, Papa's sorry!" Baekhyun said as he turned towards the back. Chanyeol removed Rowoon from the car seat to soothe the shocked baby. "What was that, Minseok?! Why did you stop in the middle of the road?!"

 

"Are we going to my other daddy, Uncle Seokkie? Jongni?" Taeoh tried, voice wobbly. They didn't know that he woke up around the time the couple were talking about Jongin, and the boy listened to their conversation. 

 

"Uncle Seokkie, tell me! Who is my daddy? Are we going to him? Are we gonna go see him? Tell me please!" Taeoh cried. 

 

Sehun unbuckled the boy and his seatbelts, locking Taeoh in a hug while rubbing his back. 

 

"Let's make a little stopover, shall we?"

 

* * *

 

They parked their car near a convenience store, in which all went out for fresh air. Taeoh has not stopped crying since he heard about his other father and Sehun's shirt is now soaked through. 

 

"Sehunnie, your shirt's snotty. You should go change." Baekhyun said as he stuck his arms out towards them, reaching for Taeoh. 

 

"You sure you can handle?" Sehun said. 

 

"Yes. I've been a witness on Taeoh's growth, I'm sure I can handle that."

 

Sehun carefully transferred the weeping boy onto Baekhyun and went back to the car. Baekhyun found a bench nearby and sat. 

 

"Are you okay, baby?" 

 

The boy sniffled. "No. I did not know I have a daddy."

 

"You do. He's just... not around. But you have Papa Soo, right?"

 

"Kids at school tease me for having one papa. Some has two, or a mom, or two moms. But I only have one."

 

"Hey! I'm here, you call me papa, too."

 

"But you are Rowoon's papa, and uncle Chanyeol is his daddy. I don't want to take away Woonie's papa."

 

Baekhyun sighed, hugging the boy a bit closer. "You know, this is a very complicated story. About your other daddy. I understand why your papa never told you. He didn't want you to get hurt."

 

"But, can you tell me? I promise I won't be hurt."

 

"Are you sure? Your papa will be mad at me."

 

"But I really want to know. I don't want to be teased anymore." Taeoh pleaded, full pout forming on his lips.

 

"Okay. We should sit together at the back so I can tell you, okay? We're halfway to our destination, I guess I can tell you the story."

 

"Okay, Papa Baek."

 

* * *

 

Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin were destined to meet. Kyungsoo is a prominent actor, starring in heavy dramas and movies while Jongin is a part-time model and professional ballet dancer. Both belonging in the entertainment industry, there's no doubt that their paths will meet. 

 

They dated for five years, a relationship that no one knew. They lived for the thrill of being in a secret relationship. And in their fifth year of being together, Jongin popped the question and Kyungsoo never hesitated to say yes. 

 

They got married in secret as well, chose to have a civil marriage, with their parents, siblings and friends as witnesses. They bought a house in Suncheon, a safe haven from the city and the hectic jobs that they have. Both took a little break for their honeymoon period, then went back to their roles in the industry. It still might be demanding and exhausting, but at least they got to go home to each other by the end of the day. 

 

Their marriage seemed perfect. But cracks began to show when Jongin wanted to have kids. He's no stranger to childcare, having experiences of looking after his sister's children. Not that Kyungsoo minded, he dreamed of having children with the tanned man someday. So they tried. And tried. And tried. 

 

Male pregnancies can be tricky. And Kyungsoo as a carrier is no exception. They found it hard to conceive, even if they're both healthy. They both tried to keep each other's spirits up and tried endlessly to no avail. Eventually, they got tired. 

 

Jongin started to go home late at night, drunk. 

 

Kyungsoo never said a word. He just took care of him, not as an obligation, but because he loves the man so much. 

 

Kyungsoo started to accept multiple projects. For a year, he was not able to come home regularly. He had a movie shoots outside South Korea, and goes back to the country for his drama. In between are other schedules such as magazine interviews and show guestings. The couple's communication consisted of texts and phone and video calls, which some were left unanswered.

 

One day, he asked for a week from Junmyeon. Junmyeon readily prepared a transportation for him en route to Suncheon. 

 

As he opened the door, the whole house is dark but he heard noises upstairs. He followed the weird sounds, and its coming from their bedroom. 

 

He thought a wild animal managed to enter their house, but what he saw was no animal. Even worse. 

 

It was Jongin, naked, fucking a woman on their bed. 

 

The woman screamed at the sight of him, and Jongin followed her gaze and saw his husband. From the last time he saw him, his cheeks were full. Now, its sunken and colorless.

 

Kyungsoo could not move from where he was standing. He felt like he was intruding, even if it was his own house. His bedroom. His bed. No one said a word, but his heart was breaking so loud he couldn't hear Jongin calling out for him. 

 

Jongin stood up, pulling away from the woman and gathered his boxers. He went to his husband, whose face is blank and seemed lifeless. 

 

"Kyungsoo? I'm sorry, I didn't know you were coming home. I didn't even know if you were still going to come home." 

 

As he tried to touch his husband on the shoulder, Kyungsoo immediately moved away, looking at his husband with a defeated look. 

 

"I thought you needed time and space away from me, because I know you're disappointed in me for not being able to give you a child. But turns out, you only needed a little time to replace me." 

 

Jongin was mad at him, for not coming home sooner. He thought Kyungsoo's going to leave him, so before he could do that to him, he did it first. But hearing Kyungsoo's words melted his anger away, and replaced with shame. It wasn't Kyungsoo's fault he left. It was his job. It wasn't the man's fault they couldn't conceive. Why did he even blamed his husband? 

 

He looked at the woman on their bed. He made their situation worse. It's his fault. Not Kyungsoo's. His husband was just next to him, but he felt so faraway. He wanted to apologize, but nothing came out of his mouth. 

 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath and exhaled. He turned around and started to walk out of their room, their house and Jongin's life. 

 

Jongin on the other hand didn't try to chase after him, his feet were glued to the ground. He knows chasing after his husband is a lost cause for he already pushed the man away. 

 

After a month, Kyungsoo and Jongin got divorced. 

 

Kyungsoo went to bar to down a few shots, not to make himself drunk but to feel numb. 

 

He rode a taxi and gave the address to the driver. After a few minutes, they stopped in front of his and Jongin's house. He paid the driver and went out.

 

He does not have any business here anymore. He gave all the rights to Jongin to do whatever he wants with the house and his stuff were sent by Jongin in boxes. He just wants to say goodbye because he will move back to Seoul tomorrow. 

 

It was a late afternoon, so he is confident that Jongin would not be around because the man has been teaching kids ballet in a studio in town. A volunteer work he took in when they started living in Suncheon. He opened the door with a key under the mat and went in. 

 

Flashback of memories hit him all at once. 

 

The time when they started to move in. The time when they finished putting everything in place. The first time they made love in their bedroom. The movie nights they shared during their off days. Date nights courtesy of Chef Kyungsoo, because they can't really go out due to rumors floating around. 

 

The alcohol is doing a great job because he can't feel anything, nor feel the need to cry. 

 

He went upstairs, not to the room where all things ended, but to the room where the new chapter of their lives should have started: the nursery. 

 

Jongin wanted to start, but Kyungsoo thought it was too early. But being the persistent man he is, Jongin began to paint the room and put little things for their future baby. The rocking chair was the biggest and last addition to the room, it stopped when Jongin started going home drunk. 

 

His head was going through the what-ifs, when a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist, his back being pressed against a sturdy chest. He doesn't need to turn around to know who it is. 

 

"Am I dreaming? Are you really back?" Jongin slurred, reeking of alcohol. "Please tell me you're back, Soo." 

 

The numbness was replaced with hurt. Longingness. He knew this wasn't a good idea, but he can't help himself. He needs closure. 

 

Kyungsoo broke away from the embrace and faced his ex-husband. 

 

"No, Jongin. You're not dreaming. And I'm not going back."

 

"Why? Why do you have to leave? I'm sorry for pushing you away just because we can't have a child. I'm so stupid for putting all the blame on you, it's not even your fault. Maybe I'm the problem. I don't know."

 

"I'm sorry, but can you blame me for wanting to have our own? I envy my sister for having kids, but I didn't know it was hurting you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry you married an asshole, a dumb asshole. And I even brought her home. I'm sorry. I don't have any excuses for her. Forgive me please. I'm so sorry, Soo. Please come back to me."

 

Kyungsoo just responded with a sob. Jongin was also crying. They were both crying, knowing it's going to be the end of their life together.

 

Through the night, they made love for the last time. A closure. A goodbye. 

 

They made sure they loved each other properly, heartbeats and movements in sync. 

 

The next morning, Kyungsoo left without saying anything, thinking Jongin's asleep. But the latter was wide awake, just pretending to be sleeping, relishing the last moment he could share with Kyungsoo. The click of the door downstairs marked the end of their chapter. 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, they walked down in different paths: Kyungsoo's pregnant and Jongin went back to the woman. 

 

The woman cornered him, saying that he was the one who got her pregnant that night. Still distracted with the divorce and not wanting the rumor to spread around his workplace, he agreed to take care of the woman and supposedly their child. 

 

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo was distraught of finding out he was carrying a child. Jongin's child. His mind is still on the divorce, and having a kid alone seemed so scary for him. But he loves the kid inside him already. 

 

The woman gave birth to a baby girl. Jieun was the name Jongin gave her. The baby was precious, but Jongin did not feel any connection to her. Nevertheless, he is still enamored with the baby. The woman insisted on marrying her, but he decided that they will wait until the baby's older. This made the woman furious, suspiciously wanting to get Jongin to marry her.

 

His suspicions were confirmed when a guy came into their shared apartment (he could never let the woman live in the house he and Kyungsoo shared) and claiming he is Jieun's father. After numerous arguments and shouting matches and a DNA test later, it was confirmed that Jongin was not the father. He left the woman and Jieun, accepted the work he was offered in Paris and never looked back. No one heard from him again, and being unknown in Paris helped him hide and start anew. 

 

Kyungsoo on the other hand, went hiatus when his bump was getting visible. No one questioned him, except for a few who thinks he's spiraling down, because he never took up a break in a long time. He let himself heal in the course of his pregnancy, readying himself to be a father.

 

He gave birth to a wonderful baby boy he named Taeoh. The baby boy looked exactly like his ex: the tan skin, his nose and sharp jawline. But he inherited a few traits from Kyungsoo: deep chocolate orbs that Soo already lost himself to and the heart shaped pout he knows he wouldn't be able to resist. With the help of family and friends, he raised Taeoh with all the love and support Jongin couldn't give. His friends and family supported his decision of not telling Jongin (although he was met with doubts from his friends, he quickly shut it down by proving he can be enough for his son).

 

Raising Taeoh has its ups and downs, but Kyungsoo couldn't be more happier. His son proved to be smart and talented, both singing... and dancing. The boy's a natural like his parents, and who is Kyungsoo to deny that?

 

* * *

 

 

Taeoh's silent, while Baekhyun was in tears when he recounted the story. The boy was listening intently, in which is rare for kids his age. Kids tend to be distracted easily and shift their attention somewhere else but not Taeoh. 

 

As Baekhyun wiped his tears away, he looked at the boy. His eyes are a bit puffy, but pretty much awake. 

 

"Are you okay, baby?" He asked as he moved Taeoh's bangs away from his forehead. 

 

"Can I see him, Papa Baek?" Taeoh replied with a small voice. 

 

"We're on our way to his house. Remember the house in the picture of your papa and Jongin? We're almost to Suncheon." Baekhyun said. 

 

"Okay." Taeoh said, yawning. 

 

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you when we get there." 

 

The boy does so, out like a light in a flash. The boy has a natural talent to sleep wherever he is. 

* * *

 

Nearing Suncheon, it was now Sehun who's driving. Minseok is sleeping on the passenger seat while Chanyeol and Jongdae are entertaining the baby in the middle. Baekhyun is hugging the sleeping boy beside him, fear in his heart that Jongin might reject his son. 

 

Sehun spoke suddenly. "Guys, should we head back?" 

 

"Why? We're almost there. And it's your idea to go here, dumbass." Chanyeol replied, threatening to throw Rowoon's rattle in his direction.

 

"I know, but still." 

 

"Taeoh needs and deserves to know about him. The box is already opened, its not like we can pretend Taeoh didn't saw the picture." Jongdae added.

 

"Yeah, and Taeoh needs to know how much of an asshole his father was." Minseok added, awaken by their discussion. 

 

"Guys, keep it down. Taeoh's sleeping. And please keep your anger to yourself, Minseok hyung. Taeoh needs to form his own opinion towards Jongin." Baekhyun replied, and no one spoke after that. 

 

After half an hour, they arrived at the house. The house still stayed the same, except for the peeling paint outside. Otherwise, it still looks cozy. 

 

Baekhyun nudged Taeoh gently. "Baby, we're here." Taeoh slowly opened his eyes, adjusting slightly to the light.

 

Everyone went out to stretch, not knowing how to approach the situation. 

 

"Papa Baek, are we not going to knock?" Taeoh asked. 

 

The adults looked at one another, unsure. 

 

"Yeah, baby. Hold my hand?" Baekhyun said as he offered his right hand towards the boy. Taeoh immediately held on to Baek's hand and walked up onto the porch. Taeoh pushed the doorbell, and heard a woman yell. 

 

"Coming!"

 

They waited for a few seconds, then a woman that looked like Jongin opened the door. 

 

"Hi, is there anything I can help you?" She said, a pleasant smile on her face. 

 

"Is this Kim Jongin's home?" Baekhyun prompted.

 

"Yes, why do you ask?"

 

"Oh, I just need to--" Baekhyun spoke hesitantly.

 

"Hello, I'm Do Taeoh. I want to see my daddy." Taeoh interjected. 

 

The woman paled, shocked and confused. 

 

"Do Taeoh? You're Kyungsoo's son?" She asked.

 

"He is. Jongin's the other father." Baekhyun clarified. 

 

"But, he doesn't live here anymore. He left seven years ago." 

 

Taeoh was disappointed. He expected to see his dad, and tears are now forming in his eyes. 

 

"But yesterday, he got back here from Europe. He's now at the park with my kids." She added quickly, not wanting the kid cry. 

 

But before the woman could tell where the park is, Taeoh ran as fast as he could. Baekhyun called for his name, but to no avail. 

 

He ran, looking for the park. His dad told him to look for signs, if ever he gets lost. Luckily, he saw a sign that says where the park is located and ran towards the direction. The park is just nearby so it wasn't hard for him to find. 

 

He arrived at the park, where a few people are either exercising, walking their pets, or just enjoying the day. He scanned the place, until he saw a tall man who is pushing two kids on the swing. He caught a glimpse of the face of the man. It's his dad. The Kim Jongin his uncles are talking about. The man on the picture with his dad. The one that left his papa. 

 

But before he could go near Jongin, Baekhyun went out of the car and shouted his name.

 

"DO TAEOH!"

 

With Baekhyun's booming voice, everyone looked at him. But Taeoh didn't let it stop him, instead he ran towards Jongin and kicked him on the leg. 

 

"OW!" Jongin screamed as he sat down on the grass, clutching his leg. "What was that for, kid?" 

 

"I hate you! I hate you so much!" The boy shouted at him. 

 

"What? Why? Who are you?" He asked, confused. 

It's not everyday you get a kid kicking you on the shin and tells you he hates you. 

 

Taeoh kicked him on his other leg. "You left my Papa Soo alone! You hurt him! I hate you!" The boy is now crying, tears and snot flowing down his face. Jongin has the urge to make the boy stop crying, wipe away his tears and hug him. Who is-- _wait_. 

 

_Papa Soo?_

 

But before he could ask the boy again, a man ran towards them and pulled the boy into a hug. The man looked familiar.

 

"B-Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?"

 

"Nice to see you, too, Jongin. It's been a while." 

 

"What are you doing here? Do you know him?"

 

Baekhyun ignored his question. He soothed the sobbing boy first, telling him that it's going to be alright. 

 

"Yes. Meet Do Taeoh. Kyungsoo's son. And yours." 

 

A dull ache was ignited in his chest. Kyungsoo. The man he never ceased to love. They have a son?

 

"Baek, I don' t understand." 

 

"Don't even try to doubt Kyungsoo and Taeoh. He was conceived when you last saw each other. He's now seven years old." Baekhyun said.

 

Taeoh stopped sobbing. He hesitantly faced Jongin, and suddenly became shy. 

 

"Daddy?" Taeoh asked in a small voice.

 

Jongin immediately felt warmth towards the boy. He studied the boy's face, it was like looking at a mirror. Taeoh looks like him, no doubt. 

 

But his lips and eyes, definitely Kyungsoo's. The features that Jongin loves about Kyungsoo. 

 

He opened his arms and hugged the boy tightly. Tears sprang in his eyes. He really is his son. After years of living alone miserably and regretting what he done to Kyungsoo, a good thing finally happened to him. 

 

The boy fell asleep on his arms, finding comfort immediately in his daddy's arms. 

* * *

 

They went to Jongin's house, where his older sister welcomed everyone. She cooked up a storm, feeding everyone present at the table. 

 

Taeoh sat next to Jongin the whole time, chatting up his dad who just listened and reacted to everything he said. He was also surprised how much his son loves chicken like he does.

 

Jongin just kept his eyes on his son, not being able to look at Kyungsoo's friends. Minseok was heavily glaring at him, while the others just looked at him and his son interact. After lunch, he played with Taeoh alongside Rahee and Raeon who welcomed their cousin warmly. 

 

Baekhyun was feeding Rowoon inside a guest room when his phone blared loudly.

 

Chanyeol was by the window when he heard the ringtone. "Want me to answer that?" 

 

"No." Baekhyun said as he picked up his phone.

 

_**Kyungja calling.** _

 

"Hello, Kyung--"

 

"WHAT THE HELL BAEKHYUN! Where are you? Where is my son? His teacher told me he never got to his lessons yesterday and today as well! And Junmyeon here won't tell me anything! What's going on?!"

 

Baekhyun tried to answer calmly as much as possible. "We are in Suncheon right now."

 

"WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THERE?!"

 

"Taeoh wanted the truth. So we brought him here." 

 

"What truth are you talking about?"

 

"Taeoh wanted to know about Jongin, okay? He went to me, so I answered his questions. The boy deserved to know about his other dad!"

 

"What made you think that you can decide for me? Who put you in the position to tell my son that? I mostly did not!"

 

Baekhyun just exploded.

 

"Who gave you the right to scream at me, huh? As if I didn't help you in raising your son! I love you, and I love Taeoh just like my son! Don't you think he deserves to know about Jongin? He went to me, okay? He saw a picture of you and Jongin, and he wanted to know. God knows how much you will lie to Taeoh just to keep Jongin away, but I'm not going to do that. This is not about you or Jongin anymore, Kyungsoo! It's about your son now, and how you will both handle this for him."

 

Baekhyun's hand was shaking, tears running down his face. Rowoon started to cry as well, so Chanyeol took the phone from him. 

 

"Soo, just come here, okay? We're here at your old house. And..." Chanyeol's voice trailed off. 

 

"And what, Yeol?" Kyungsoo asked. 

 

"Jongin's here."

 

* * *

 

Taeoh's energy was so high, he came crashing when he went to Jongin and Kyungsoo's old room. The bed is now replaced with a smaller one. 

 

The boy is sleeping next to him, snoring softly. He can't believe it. For the last seven years of isolating himself, he never knew he's going to be happy again. His happiness is now in his arms. 

 

He can't stop smiling. But guilt is also eating him inside, knowing he wasn't there to see him grow up. But then again, Kyungsoo has a reason why he kept his pregnancy from him. 

 

He hurt the smaller. He cheated on him, blamed him. So Kyungsoo might have felt that he was not a good figure in his son's life. He deserved it after all he has done. 

 

Taeoh is literally his mini-me. Call him sappy, but he could stare at his son's face for eternity. His heart is full for Taeoh. 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Kyungsoo stormed inside the house, followed by Junmyeon. He immediately went up to their room and saw Jongin hugging Taeoh as they slept. 

 

It's been seven years since he saw the man. He can only see the side angle, but he knows how handsome his ex was. 

 

But he did not let it distract him. He went to Taeoh side and began to pull Taeoh from the taller's embrace. Jongin and Taeoh was startled from their sleep. 

 

"Daddy, no! Daddy!" Taeoh screamed, thrashing in Kyungsoo's hold. 

 

"No, baby. It's Papa Soo." Kyungsoo said, trying to appease his son.

 

Taeoh is still disoriented, not identifying his dad straight away.

 

"NO! I WANT MY DADDY NINI!" 

 

Kyungsoo was taken aback, reluctantly returning his son in Jongin's arms. 

 

The commotion woke everyone up. Sehun rushed towards Junmyeon while Baekhyun went to Kyungsoo. 

 

"Kyungja, let me -"

 

"Baek, don't start." 

 

Baekhyun just retreated back to his husband.

 

"No, Soo, it's my fault."

 

"Stop, Sehun." 

 

Everyone returned to their rooms with Junmyeon closing the door behind them, leaving the estranged couple to straight things out. 

 

"Kyungsoo, we have to talk."

* * *

 

Kyungsoo sat on the chaise by the window, while Jongin sat on the edge of the bed where Taeoh is sound asleep. 

 

"Talk." Kyungsoo said coldly.

 

"Okay." Jongin said. 

 

"Why didn't you tell me about him?"

 

"After what happened? Do you think I'm going to let you ruin our son's life?"

 

"Fair enough. But I could've taken care of him, too. He deserved to have two parents." The taller reasoned. 

 

"I fulfilled the role for you. I'm enough for my son." 

 

"But Baekhyun told me he was asking about me. He looked for me. Isn't that enough reason that he's also longing for me?"

 

"I wasn't planning on telling Taeoh who you are, Jongin." 

 

"Yet here we are."

 

That shut Kyungsoo up. Why didn't he just burned that picture years ago? It was the only picture that he couldn't bring himself to destroy. He and Jongin were so excited that time, about to start their life together in the very house that they are in today. He didn't know it's going to end this way, but it is what it is. There are no more what-ifs. Only the what-nows.

 

"I can't believe I have a son." He chuckled, remembering only a few hours ago that completely changed his life. "You know how we met? He ran up to me and kicked me on the shin. Twice. The man's quite a kicker. Then he started to scream at me on how much he hates me for leaving and hurting you, Soo." 

 

Kyungsoo smiled, knowing his baby is a bit of a strong-willed person like him.

 

"I'm sorry, Kyungsoo. For not being able to take care of you both."

 

Kyungsoo looked up to Jongin, whose handsome face is painted with remorse. 

 

"But we managed. I did it, we did it. Without you."

 

"I know that. But still, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. It's my fault why we got here. I'm sorry, I wish I could have loved you better." 

 

Kyungsoo snapped. 

 

"No, Jongin. You don't get to tell me that! Don't do this to me. Don't tell me you're sorry. Please. Just stop."

 

He stood up, feeling suffocated. He needed to move, so he paced by the window to calm himself down. 

 

"You don't get to say you should have loved me better when you didn't even think of me when you fucked that woman on our bed! You did not respect me as your husband at all!" He hissed, trying to keep his voice down as not to disturb his son's slumber. 

 

Jongin just hung his head in shame.

 

"You know how much I wanted to give you a child, our child. I did my best, but why does it feel like it's still my fault? Should I just forgave you before? Should I just let it slide? Fuck, Jongin. I still love you so much." Kyungsoo broke down, sobbing. "All these years that we haven't seen each other, and now seeing you for just one second, I still remember the gorgeous man I fell in love with. Why is this so unfair?! I should be mad at you, I should've fell out of love. But I didn't. All I could think about is what if you're still with me? With Taeoh? I know I am delusional, but I can't help myself. Taeoh might have been happier if you were around. You're right, he grew up longing for someone he doesn't even know." 

 

"I did everything so that Taeoh still could feel complete without you. It hurts me everytime someone asks where is his other father. But Taeoh just tells them that I'm his papa, no one else. Taeoh is so smart, and he even got us here. I failed him as his parent. We failed him."

 

Hearts are being broken in the living room: for the relationship that was wasted by misunderstandings and infidelity, for the time that was missed, and the love that never faded. No, not at all.

 

Jongin wanted to beg. To beg Kyungsoo for forgiveness. To take him back into his arms again. He is willing to ask for his forgiveness, both Kyungsoo and Taeoh's. Even if it takes a long time, as long as they want him in their lives, he will. 

 

But he didn't. Apologies won't make the pain he caused seven years ago in one day. 

 

He stood up, kissing Taeoh's head gently as to not wake up the sleeping baby. He went to Kyungsoo slowly. He knelt down, took Kyungsoo's hand and kissed it. 

 

"I'm sorry." He whispered, then stood up to leave.

 

As the door closed with a click, Kyungsoo knows it's another goodbye.

 

* * *

 

 

_One year later_

 

Kyungsoo won best actor for his recent movie. As a gift from his agency, they sent Taeoh and Kyungsoo in an all expense paid trip to Paris. Taeoh is beyond excited with the idea of riding an airplane and seeing the Eiffel Tower in person. 

 

After the road trip incident, no one said anything after it. The friends stopped communication for a while, but they know that there are no hard feelings between them. They resumed their weekly routines of dinners and playdates. They also gathered on Rowoon's birthday and on the surprise baby announcements of Oh and Kim couples. 

 

Taeoh kept asking about his Daddy Nini. Kyungsoo kept telling him that dad will be needed in his work for a long time, no promises on whether he'll come back or not. And for some reason, Kyungsoo knows Jongin will come back. A little idea still implanted on his mind. Taeoh, being a smart kid that he is, knows that someday his dad will go home if he wait enough.

 

What is time difference, Taeoh does not know for he is such a ball of energy, plus with the sleep he got in the plane. But for Kyungsoo, all he wanted to do as they arrived in the city of lights is to go out like a light for a few hours. He did not get to sleep, for he is anxious. Which is rare because a well travelled person like himself does not find sleeping in planes difficult. But this time, he felt restless.

 

They arrived near noon, and Taeoh is now a big boy and with it comes a big appetite. 

 

 

They're now looking for restaurants to ease his son's growing hunger around the city (he's trying his best not to feed Taeoh fast food, but busy schedules kept him and him and Taeoh lived off takeouts, Taeoh sure loves fried chicken and nuggets) when he bumped into someone.

 

Jo Jungsuk! 

 

Jungsuk is his hyung in the acting industry. Recently, they wrapped up the movie "My Annoying Brother", which won Kyungsoo an award.

 

"Soo? What a nice surprise!"

 

"Hyung! Didn't know you're here too!"

 

"Well, I have to meet someone here."

 

On the other side of the plaza, someone saw this exchange.

* * *

 

 

Jongin returned to Paris after meeting his son. He really was meant to return to Paris that time, but with the circumstances he really want to stay. But the timing is a bitch, and the fate is not actually siding with him that moment and going back to Paris was the only option.

 

Lunch time, he declined the invites from his colleagues for a lunch out and went on his own for a iced latte and a panini. 

 

He was walking around when a little boy wearing a bear hoodie caught his eye. The boy's back is facing him, and he thought how much he wanted one for Taeoh.

 

He was about to cross the plaza when someone caught his eye once again.

 

The small stature wrapped in a thick coat, big orbs hiding behind a round thick glasses, and the signature heart shaped pout. 

 

Do Kyungsoo. The love of his life. 

 

Locked in an embrace with another man.

 

Can Jongin have enough of his share of heartbreaks in this lifetime?

 

He's bleeding, all over the place. No one knows him anyways, so he can be a mess. 

 

His eyes cannot stop tearing up, to the point of full on sobbing. Fuck everyone who sees. Well, except Kyungsoo, he can't let him see him being a crying mess. 

 

The final nail in the coffin was hit when the man kissed Kyungsoo on the cheek, with Kyungsoo blushing. He can't take it anymore. 

 

He turned his back on them.

* * *

 

 Jungsuk hugged him, being the affectionate brother that he is.

"Soo-yah, it's so good to see you here! You don't know how much I needed a hug right now."

"Why? Who are you meeting here?"

"Remember Gummy?"

"Oh! The singer?!"

"Yes." he said nervously.

"So the rumours are true! Since when?"

"5 years in?"

"Hyung, that's nice!"

"And I'm gonna propose!"

"Whaaaaat? Hyung!"

"Yes, I'm so nervous, I'm about to lose it. And then I saw you, thank God. My nervousness went away."

"Glad to be of help, hyung. I'll sing at your wedding."

"Oh no, don't jinx it!"

"Hyung, don't be so pessimistic!"

"Of course, Soo. Thank you."

"No worries, hyung! Uhm, aren't you supposed to be there?"

"Ah, shit! Bye Soo!" He said as he planted a smooch on the younger's cheek. "Bye Taeoh!"

"Bye, Uncle Jungsuk!"

Kyungsoo just smiled, his hyung is on his way to his happy ending.

How about him?

"Baby, let's go?" He asked his son, who is looking at something.

Or someone.

 

"Daddy Nini!" 

* * *

 

 

"Daddy Nini!"

Both men looked up, Jongin turning around and Kyungsoo walking forward.

"Daddy! It's you!" Taeoh screamed as he ran towards his father. "Daddy Nini! I missed you so much!" No tears, Taeoh was smiling the whole time.

 

He jumped towards his dad and Jongin caught him, like they've been doing it for years. He's crying even more. It felt like the time where he first met Taeoh. "Daddy, I waited! So I can see you again. And yes! I see you again!" Taeoh said gleefully.

 

"But why are you crying? Are you not happy to see me?" Jongin sobbed. "No, baby. I want to see you so bad. I missed you too." Seeing the tears flowing, Taeoh wiped it away with his little fingers, just the way Papa Soo does when he cries.

 

"Stop crying, Daddy Nini. I am here, Papa Soo too." He looked at the man, whose face is neutral. He doesnt know whether the man is glad to see him or not.

 

"Papa Soo, come!" Taeoh waved his dad over, who slowly walked towards them. "I found Daddy Nini! I'm glad I waited, Papa!" Taeoh said as Jongin set him down between them.

Jongin was a mess, and he couldn't look at Kyungsoo in the eye, so he chose to look down on his son and rubbed his hair.

 

"So, do you have any plans on returning home?" Kyungsoo asked.

 

"Huh?" Jongin asked, confused.

"Daddy, we have been waiting for you. Papa said that it's indefinite, but I know you're going home to us. Right, Papa?"

 

Jongin finally looked at Kyungsoo, who is waiting for an answer.

 

"Uh, I'm not sure if you wanted me back."

 

"Are you dumb? You didn't even try. You just left, without a trace. You don't know how much Taeoh cried when he woke up the next morning."

 

"Yes, Daddy Nini. When I woke up, you weren't there. I cried. But Papa said I should wait. So I waited."

 

"Thank you for waiting for me, Taeoh." Jongin said as he knelt down next to his son, kissing his forehead.

 

"If we didn't see you here, are you even gonna go home to us?"

 

"I don't know, Soo. I'm so afraid of you rejecting me. I might not handle it well if it happens."

 

"Oh God, Jongin. After I poured out my soul that night, you're still afraid? I'm the one who should be afraid, because I'm letting you in again in my life. In Taeoh's."

 

"Sorry, I'm a bit slow."

 

"Do you still love me?" Kyungsoo asked, apprehensively.

 

"Soo, I made a lot of mistakes before. But I never stopped loving you." Jongin said sincerely.

 

Kyungsoo's face is still neutral. You will never know what he's thinking about. Maybe he's thinking on how he will reject Jongin.

 

After a few moments of pondering, Kyungsoo spoke. "Okay, let's go. Your son is hungry. Do you know a place where we can eat?"

 

Jongin was dumbfounded. What's going on? Is he accepted? Or rejected?

 

"Kyungsoo..." Jongin called him, pouting.

 

"What, Jongin? Our son is starving, and you're just standing there, pouting?"

 

"Papa, I think he wants your kiss!"

 

"Ah, is that so?" Kyungsoo tiptoes and planted a kiss on the taller's lips. "Are you okay now? Can we eat?"

 

"Yes." Jongin smiled. "Papa, Daddy, I want chicken." Taeoh said as he held his papa's hand on his left and his right on jongin's. He swinged his arms and prompted them to start walking.

 

"How about Mcdonald's, Taeoh?" Jongin asked.

 

"Nini! We're in Paris, for Pete's sake! And you're feeding us that?!" Kyungsoo shrieked.

* * *

 

**_Epilogue_ **

 

In case you were wondering, how did it became so easy? Kyungsoo had a year, and he only need one to think about what happened to him and Jongin. He kept tabs on Jongin while they were apart. Jongin became a rising star in Paris, being a primo ballerino and a model. With his good looks and talent, no one can deny that Jongin is the next big thing.

 

Kyungsoo read his interviews in magazine spreads, having them shipped overseas. With the interviews, Jongin poured his heart out. Although indirectly, Jongin shared the family he left behind. On how much he loved them, on how he wanted to go home and how much he wanted to be with them. Kyungsoo cried for nights, missing Jongin. He wished he was like his son, who never shed a tear and patiently waited for Jongin to come home. Jongin doesnt know if Kyungsoo will be able to read what he talked about in his interviews, but it helped cease the pain and longingness by sharing the love of his life with others.

 

Jongin is sleeping soundly when he felt something wet on his face. His opened his eyes and squinted. It was drool, from his baby girl. And the baby was smiling, her gums showing. Sora was born after a year they got married again. The baby is now 7 months, and one of the best blessings in his life. He remembered how kyungsoo glowed during the pregnancy, despite the cravings and body pain and morning sickness. Thankfully, he was there every step of the way, and never going to leave ever.

 

He was relocated in Seoul, his job still being a dancer and a model.

 

He smiled at the baby, and nuzzled his face on her tummy, which erupted tiny giggles from her.

 

"I see our little darling is now awake." Kyungsoo said, deep voice thick with sleep. "Hi, Soso baby." He kissed the baby and a round of giggles were heard.

 

"How about me?" Jongin pouted.

 

"Good morning, you big baby." Kyungsoo said as he leaned over their baby and kissed the pout away.

 

"Good morning, soo. I love you." He has been saying I love you regularly to Kyungsoo and Taeoh, filling the lost times where he was not able to say it to them.

 

"I love you too, Nini." He replies, kissing his husband once more.

 

"Daddy, Papa. Where is Sora?" A voice suddenly was heard from the doorway. Taeoh.

 

"He's here, baby. She woke up a while ago and has to be fed. Papa is tired so we let her sleep here." Jongin explained.

 

"Can I sleep here too? I'm still sleepy." Taeoh said as he walked towards the bed while rubbing his eyes.

 

"Sure, baby. Come here." Kyungsoo said as he scooted to the right as he made a space for his first born.

 

"Papa, not a baby anymore." Taeoh argued sleepily, snuggling next to Kyungsoo.

"Still my baby, all of you. Even Daddy."

 

"Hey."

 

"Biggest baby of them all."

 

Sora giggled, which prompted the couple to laugh along. Taeoh slept comfortably, feeling cozy. Jongin looked at Kyungsoo lovingly, thanking the man for letting him go back to their little family.

Kyungsoo looked back, sharing the same emotions. He smiled, and kissed Jongin.

 

"Love you, Ni."

 

Jongin's home again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first one shot! I really enjoyed writing this one. Sorry for the grammatical errors I committed T-T will post seho, xiuchen, and chanbaek drabbles soon! ❤


End file.
